


【勋鹿】未成年23 放他走

by Baekcat



Category: HunLu, Hunhan - Fandom, 勋鹿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekcat/pseuds/Baekcat





	【勋鹿】未成年23 放他走

鹿晗醒过来时，已经是第二天八点多了。即使前一晚的颠鸾倒凤让他精疲力竭，工作日还是让他按照正常的上学时间醒来。

他只稍微动了一下，想翻个身的念头刚起就觉得头晕脑胀。身后的人知道他醒了，把搭在自己身上的手臂收紧，“别动。”

鹿晗被人用被子裹着抱在怀里，听言就不动了，没力气。

身下不知道何时已经被人清理过了，稍微动动腿就是撕裂般的疼。

“你发烧了......”吴世勋的声音隔着被子传到他耳朵里闷闷的，他半边脸埋在被子里，脸上带着难以抑制的自责，“对不起，是我不好.....”他并不知道将精液留在体内不及时清理会很容易发烧，昨天做完他们两个就直接睡了，等到大半夜他被鹿晗身上的温度给烫醒了才想起，急忙给他做了清理。

鹿晗张张口，想嘲他一句你体力真好，发出来的都是气音。

“我帮你请了假，我今天也不去了。”他想留下来照顾他，反正也是星期五，不去这一天也没什么太大的问题。

鹿晗闭上了眼睛，好看的眉头皱着。他的脸颊带着不正常的红晕，整个人显得脆弱不堪。

等了一会，他没听见鹿晗的回应，便继续说：“我去端粥，你喝点吧，今天带你上医院去。”

说完，他起身从厨房舀了碗粥端进去，放到鹿晗身边的床头柜上。

就在这时，鹿晗开口了，声音简直就像拿着钝得不行的锯子在锯木头，沙哑的难听：“我书包里有张火车票，你去拿。”

“火车票？”吴世勋去他书包里翻出一张火车票，去Z市的，“你......”

“昨天你妈妈打电话过来，说你爸突然病倒了，想你回去看看......”鹿晗微微勾了勾嘴角，即使这样微小的动作，他还是觉得哪哪都疼，“正好你今天请了假，也省的我跟你说上半天了......时间快到了，再不去就赶不上趟.......”了。

他突然被人从正面抱住，那人的手臂不断圈紧，让他几乎喘不过气来。

“明....咳.....明明被上的是我......咳..怎么你比我还要舍不得....”鹿晗的手呼噜着他的头发，一下又一下。也不知道是不是早晨的空气太干燥了，他觉得自己眼睛发涩。

那人不答，只是死死地抱着他。

“我会自己照顾好自己的...你不用担心....过几天就好了,我们周一再见啊.....”鹿晗的嘴唇蹭了一下吴世勋的发旋，落下一个极为珍重而不被发现的吻。

等了好久，那个人才缓缓地点了点头。起身的时候他没看他，就说：“我去把粥热一热，你到时间记得按时吃饭。药放在桌子上，记得按时吃药。我到了给你打电话。”

门轻轻关上，发出“咔嗒”一声脆响。鹿晗摸了摸刚刚吴世勋枕着的被子，有些湿。他眼神空洞地盯了一会天花板，随后闭上了眼睛。

吴世勋再度进门时，鹿晗闭着眼睛已经睡着了。他小心翼翼地收拾着书包，留了纸条。他要拿着鹿晗买给他的火车票，去向没有鹿晗的地方。

临别时，鹿晗被吴世勋放在他脸上反复摩挲着的手给弄醒了，但他没有力气睁开眼睛。只得假寐。

大门合上时，他才睁眼，起身盯着床边那碗还冒着热腾腾的白气的粥，呆愣了好长一段时间。眼睛没有焦距，直到后面他才注意到压在白粥底下的一张白纸。

上面是吴世勋清秀俊逸的字体：好好照顾自己，等我电话，我很快就回来。

鹿晗手掌一下子收紧，平整的纸张上立刻出现了抹不去的皱痕。

眼泪一下子夺眶而出。

他放他走，比任何一次都心甘情愿，也比任何一次都难过。

梦里的片段零零碎碎，他的意识就像被剪断的一根电线，时不时的被人捏着两端接上，迸出的火花产生记忆深处埋藏的画面，就这样断掉，接上，断掉......好几次带着一身冷汗惊醒，却又不知是为何，脑子放空地盯了一会天花板，接着便无意识得陷入沉睡。浑浑噩噩地睡了一整天，中途他感觉不到饥饿，头晕脑胀地连药也忘了吃。

将近凌晨三点，客厅里的电话声骤起，将鹿晗从睡梦中吵醒。他看了一眼墙上的闹钟。知道家里电话的不会有别人，除了吴世勋认识的人就只有吴世勋了。他掀开被子下床，脚步飘忽地走到客厅，就这短短的路途他都起了一身薄汗。

“喂......”接电话时发出的声音让他觉得自己被魂穿。

吴世勋在听见他声音时，眼眶发热，但他立刻握住了话筒，清了清嗓才开口说，“你吃药了没。”

“你的声音......”吴世勋的声音明显带着疲惫染上的沙哑，听得他有些担心。

“我没事。”

“.....咳，吃了。”

两人静默良久，鹿晗拨着卷起来的电话线，带着笑，想说话费要钱的，但听到那边猛地一声抽噎，他止住了话头。那人显然有些慌乱地去遮住话筒，但还是猝不及防地传进了鹿晗的耳朵。

他的男朋友又哭了。

这么喜欢哭可让他怎么办才好呢。

“鹿晗......”电话里传来的声音带着浓厚的鼻音，鹿晗等着他继续说下去。可很久都没等到下半句。

吴世勋胡乱用袖子擦了擦脸上的泪，两只手死死地握住话筒，指节泛白，手腕处青筋暴起。

鹿晗，我喜欢你。

我真的非常非常喜欢你。

我喜欢你。

真的，很喜欢。

最终，他还是什么都没说出口。他整理了一下情绪，说：“我突然就很想听听你的声音。”

“嗯。”

“现在很晚了。”

“嗯。”鹿晗在他每一处停顿都给予回应。

“早点休息吧。”

“你也是。”

他想告诉他的是，他在。

一直都在。


End file.
